Drama Camp
by Something out of a book
Summary: Dumbledore decides that it would be a great idea to send Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, & Ginny to a wizarding drama camp to help them work out some problems with acting it out. they get to camp & find out that the play will be Phantom of the opera. At camp


_**Drama camp**_

_Dumbledore decides that it would be a great idea to send Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, & Ginny to a wizarding drama camp to help them work out some problems with acting it out. they get to camp & find out that the play will be Phantom of the opera. At camp they meet Danny who wants to be a actress & sing & gets the part of Christine. Who will get to play Christine's lover & who will get to play the Phantom._

_It was the second to last day of Harry Potter's six year of school. He was just about to sit down to eat breakfast when Professor McGonagall came running up to him Harry Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office at once. Harry follow her to Dumledore's office when they got to his office McGonagall said the password (lemon icy) and left him at the door & harry walk on up. When he got to the door he knock. "Come in" said a soft but loud at the same time voice. "Professor you wanted to to see me... What r you doing here." Harry was looking right at Draco Malfoy his worst enemy. "It's none of your business way I'm here. Why are you here?" Malfoy stated. "None of your business."Yell Harry._

_"Boys Boys calm down. You are both here because I have ask you here. You will soon find out as soon as the others come here." Said Dumbledore. Just then the door open and in came Hermione Ganger, Ron Weasley, and his Ginny. "Whats up Harry way are we here with Malfoy?" Ron ask question. "Come children have a sit. You are all proubly wondering what you guys are doing here. Well I came up with an idea for you guys to start working together." What these you no way That I am going to work together with potty head and his friends--" Malfoy yell getting up from his chair._

_Clam down Mr.Malfoy now that you change sides your going to have to work with Harry I didn't said you had to like it but you well need to." Dumbledore said because of Malfoy grim look on his face. "Now as I was saying before I was intruded was that I want you guys to go to this wizarding Drama camp That we are working out this summer. Some of your teachers will be there and some other people to help you guys with the play you will be putting on."_

_"But Professor how are we suppose to go?" ,Ask Hermione, "I mean it's summer don't we need to go home and spend time with our family's?" Dumbledore stood up now and stated to answer " I have already ask your parents if you could go they all said yes. Also you won't be going until two weeks for now. You will pack and the night bus will pick you up at 7:30am on Thursday the 11 to take you to the camp. Harry you will be staying with the weasley& Malfoy you will be staying with snap for now. Now you may go."_

_"Don't forget to look up a short monologue for additions & you also might do a cold reading or should I say cold sing?" Dumbledore said as they walk out the door. "What is he talking about whats a monologue & whats a cold reading?" Ron ask puzzled. Hermione answered, " A monologue is a conversation the charter has out loud with himself and a cold reading is never seeing the script at all & performing it." Ron look at her like how did she know that & Hermione respond with, "I already acting before, But it was such a long time ago."_

_The next to days were a breeze at school everything was so easy. The last day of school Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on the train & Hermione took out a lab top. "Where and what is that Hermione?" Ron ask. "It's a lab top my parents got it from me so I can email them instead of olwing its much faster." Hermione reply, "I'm going to find our monologues so we don't have to do it yet." "How?" Ron ask. "The Internet."_

_Hermione goggle short monologues & find so many web sites. But the one she like was It had so many great monologues. "I found mine listen" she said._

_**Tess (as her daughter Anna):** Mr. Bates, may I please speak with you? By what stretch of the imagination . . . I mean, like, how could I, like, get an "F"? I mean, what mistakes did I make? That was a college-level analysis. In a matter of fact I most certainly am qualified of making that point. "As in Hamlet, 'what's done is done'"? That's "Macbeth," you know-nothing twit. Bates. Elton Bates. Griffith High School. Well, you asked me, I mean, my mom to the prom, but she turned you down. And now you're taking it out on her daughter, aren't you? Aren't you?! Oh come on, it was high school dance. I mean, you've got to let go and move on, man. And if you don't, I'm ! sure the school board would love to hear about your pathetic vendetta against an innocent student. Oh, and by the way Elton, she had a boyfriend, and you were weird._

_"It's from The moive Freaky friday." Hermoine said, "You guys should do yours now" Harry took the computer from hermoine 7 with in like two mins he found one & read it to the others._

**King Arthur: **_Proposition: If I could choose from every woman who breathes on this earth; the face I would most love -- the smile, the touch, the heart, the voice, the laugh, the very soul itself, every detail and feature to the last strand of the hair--it would all be Jenny's. (in a darker mood now) Proposition: If I could choose from every man who breathes on this earth -- a man for my brother, a man for my son, and a man for my friend (anguished) it would all be Lance! I love them -- I love them and they answer me with pain! And torment! Be it sin, or not sin: they have betrayed me in their HEARTS, and that's far sin enough! I can see it in their eyes! I can feel it when they speak! And they must pay for it and be punished! I shall NOT be wounded and not return it in kind! I DEMAND A MAN'S VENGEANCE! (raises his sword, Excalibur, in a battle-ready stance)  
(He suddenly changes gears) Proposition: I am a king -- not a "man." And a very civilized king. Could it possibly be civilized to destroy the thing I love? Could it possibly be civilized to love myself above all? What about their pain? And their torment? Did they ask for this calamity? Can passion be selected? Is there any doubt of thier devotion to me, and to our Table? (smiles) By God! I shall be a king! This is the time of King Arthur, when we shall reach for the stars! This is the time of King Arthur, when violence is NOT strength, and compassion is NOT weakness! WE ARE CIVILIZED! Resolved! (to his sword) We shall live through this together, Excalibur! They, you, and I! And may God have mercy on us all!_

_"It's from Camlot" Harry said, "I thought it was awesome real emointion." Now it was Ron's turn It took him awhile to get use to the mouse but he finlly found one."_

_**Genie:** Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! **(pretends to have a microphone)** Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. **(to Aladdin)** Hi, where ya from? What's your name? Aladdin! Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or howbout 'Laddi?' **(suddenly is wearing a kilt)** Sounds like "Here, boy! C'mon, Laddi!" Do you smoke? Mind if I do? Oh, sorry Cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah! **(high-fives carpet)** Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you? That's right, you're my master! He can be taught!! What would you wish of me, **(as Arnold Schwarzenegger)** the ever impressive, **(inside a cube)** the long contained, **(as a ventriloquist with a dummy)** often imitated, but never duplicated....**he multiplies into about 7 different Genies)**...duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated.... Genie! Of! The Lamp! **(as Ed Sullivan)** Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu! **(back)** You get three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it, three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities!_

_"It's from Aladdin."Ron said, "I guess maybe should have Ginny find hers." They found Ginny & had her find her one & it said..._

**_Center stage_**

_**Jody:** Wait. For ten years, all I've wanted was to be one of American Ballet Company's perfect ballerinas. I've wanted to be you Juliette. But I'm not you, and I'm not perfect, I'm just me, **(nervous giggle)** bad feet and all. And, I'm staring to think I like that even better. **(Jonathan leans forward to speak, Jodi cuts him off)** No. Please don't. Because if you're not going to offer me a place in the company, then I don't want to hear it...and if you are...I might not have the strength to say no -- and then I'd be spending my best dancing years in the back of a corps waving a rose back and forth **(deep breath)** and I'm better then that. So...thank you, Jonathan for making me the best dancer I could be. I appreciate it more then I can say, really. Because the best dancer i can be is a principal in Cooper Nielson's new company._


End file.
